


Focus

by FreeGrain



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Beatrice wants to teach Ava to swim but let's just say it's hard to focus when in the water together.{Avatrice}{Ava x Beatrice}
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 30
Kudos: 683





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a prompt from an anon asking for Beatrice to teach Ava to swim 🥰 and I have literally no idea what this is. It just... really got away from me 😂 hope you enjoy 👀

"Oh my God, you guys have a pool?" Ava ran forward to the edge of the water, beaming down. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Beatrice followed at her walking pace, a small smile crossing her face. "It isn't for pleasure use. We use it solely for water training."

Ava glanced back. "Water training?" 

Beatrice shrugged. "We live next to the sea. You can never be sure you will always fight on land." 

Ava hadn't even thought of that. The OCS trained constantly to fight all threats, and apparently the ones that involved water too. "Damn. You guys are legit." 

"Of course. Lives are at stake and we take that very seriously." 

Right. Yes. Serious. She could be serious. Ava rocked back on her heels and cleared her throat. "So if we're not here to bask in a little water, why did you bring me here?" 

Beatrice didn't answer as she walked across to the small cabin next to the pool. 

Ava stood up and followed her. Inside, there were a few stalls and a floor-to-ceiling chest of drawers. Beatrice promptly went to them and started searching. 

"You mentioned not being able to swim, correct?" 

Ava briefly flashed back to her incredibly smart decision of jumping into JC's (or not JC's) pool and almost drowning. "Yep. That sounds about right." 

"Well-" Beatrice threw something at her. "-I'm going to teach you." 

Ava caught the swimsuit, her jaw dropping against her will. 

" _You_?" 

"Yes? Unless you see someone else volunteering? Maybe you can ask Lilith-" 

"Um, I think she'd sooner drown me than teach me." They were on better terms these days. Lilith, however, was still Lilith and regularly saw fit to remind her of how out of league in terms of skill she was. 

Beatrice's eyes twinkled. "Exactly. Now get changed. It gets cold when the sun sets so we need to make the most of this daylight." 

As Beatrice walked down to one of the changing stalls, Ava rapidly became aware that Beatrice was getting in the water with her. Which also meant that Beatrice was going to be wearing a swimsuit. A _swimsuit_. 

"Oh my god-" she breathed. 

Ava quickly went into one of the stalls and got changed, trying not to even think about what was happening. Her mind short circuited. She tried not to imagine Beatrice in a swimsuit which then rapidly changed to Beatrice in a bikini which was _much_ worse (or better depending how you looked at it, she guessed). 

In her speed, she'd changed before Beatrice—though Beatrice did have to get out of her whole nun habit. 

She slipped out of the hut and walked to the edge of the water. 

"Right, Ava," she muttered to herself. "We _cannot_ make a fool of ourselves. We have to focus." 

She bounced back on and forth on one foot, glad for the afternoon heat radiating down on top of her. Beatrice was right. As long as the sun was out, they'd have a pleasant swimming experience. 

"Ready?" 

Ava turned and swallowed nervously. 

Beatrice looked unfairly beautiful in the plain swimsuit, revealing more of herself than Ava thought allowed. She was a nun after all. Were nuns allowed to go swimming like this? She did wear a swimming hat in place of her habit, revealing the length of her beautiful neck. _Focus_. 

"Absolutely, coach," Ava grinned, with a mock salute that she immediately cursed herself for. 

If Beatrice noticed her nervousness, she didn't say anything. 

What Ava did notice, however, was the shy blush creeping across Beatrice's cheeks. Beatrice kept her eyes level, as if she was trying not to look at something. 

Oh. Seemed like she was the only one in this situation. Ava felt herself grinning. Ooh, this could be fun. 

Beatrice cleared her throat and gestured towards the water. "Let's get in, shall we?" 

Might help them both cool off. 

Ava eyed the water suspiciously and slid in, a rush of relief hitting her when her feet touched the bottom. While she was a bit hot and bothered, it was good she was learning to swim. She often eyed the tourists on the beach, splashing about in the water, and envied them. Another peace of freedom she'd missed out on. 

Beatrice slid in next to her, ducking under the water and emerged, droplets streaming down her face. "Right. First of all, you need to become used to the water. Feel it around you. Try putting your head under the water." 

Ava couldn't remember the last time she'd been fully submerged in water—besides jumping into JC's pool. She had a faint memory of swimming with her mother but that had been years ago. She could barely remember it. 

Ava's arms swept through the water, letting it glide between her fingers. She walked in the water occasionally, when she needed to clear her head. Just in the shallows nothing further. 

Ava ducked down and a rush of cold swept over her ears. She emerged again, blinking the water from her eyes. 

"Good." 

Beatrice looked away, that same shy blush appearing once again. 

Damn, she was cute. 

"Let's try floating next." 

"Floating?" 

"Where most people start when learning to swim. It also helps prevent panic because if you're ever in trouble, you can just float." 

"Right. Okay. I can do that." Easy right? 

However as Ava lay back, she found her legs sinking. And again. And again. Part of it was the worry that her feet wouldn't touch the ground—which she knew was super irrational. But she couldn't help it. 

"I don't think I can do this." 

“You can. Just focus. Like this.” 

Ava watched as Beatrice lay on her back and easily floated on the water. Her eyes flicked to hers, with a question. 

"That… looks easier than it is." 

Beatrice shrugged as she stood once again. "It's about your core muscles. If you can keep your centre afloat, everything else will follow." 

Which again, sounded so simple. 

Ava tried again but as before, her legs sank. It should have been easy. She should have been able to do it. 

"Oh, come on!" 

Ava jerked back and slipped. 

The area they worked on was sloped, leading down in a steep curve to the deeper end of the pool. Which Ava with her natural grace and talent, promptly fell towards. And put of her depth. 

"Ava!" 

And then her head disappeared below the surface. Ava strained, feet touching the ground beneath her but her head didn't reach the surface. 

_Shit. Shit. Fucking hell-_

She'd come close to drowning before and it sucked. This time was no different. 

Maybe panicked grabbed her and she thrashed, somehow not making it up for air. _No. No, wait-_

Strong arms surrounded her and Ava grabbed Beatrice. Beatrice lifted her up into the air and her lungs opened, taking a huge gulp of air. 

"Whoa," she gasped, pressing her cheek against her neck. "Thanks." 

Beatrice waded back into the shallow area, craddling her close to her chest. "I got you. Don't worry. Just a slip. Nothing more." 

Yeah. A slip from which she'd almost drowned. In the splashing and moving about, she'd somehow moved across the pool to the edge of the slope. And like a genius fell. She could almost laugh. The near invincible Warrior Nun and she almost drowned in less than eight feet of water. 

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Let's try something else. We're moving too quickly." 

"No... I think we're moving at just the right place."

It was then Beatrice realised exactly how close Ava was to her. 

Ava prayed to God that she'd been reading the signs right. Beatrice had blushed, had said things to her in the past that made her hope it was real. It had to be. She couldn't be wrong. 

So she leaned back to meet her eyes. 

"Ava…" 

"What?" 

Beatrice slowly let her down but didn't let go of her body. And Ava didn't let go of her neck. 

Instead she leaned forward, linking her arms as their foreheads bumped. 

"I… oh my God." 

"You shouldn't be using the Lord's name in vain." 

" _You_ shouldn't be tempting me!" 

"Oh? Am I tempting you then?" Ava grinned. 

Beatrice flushed, an adorable red filling her cheeks. "You might as well just kill me now."

"Hmm… I'd much rather a different four letter k-word…" 

Beatrice's jaw dropped and then she closed her mouth, not knowing what to do. But still she hadn't stopped her, hadn't pushed her away. Instead, her hands tightened around her like she didn't want to let go. 

"May I?" 

Beatrice answered by moving forward, claiming her lips for her own in one smooth movement. It was a soft kiss, one brush of the mouth before she let go again. 

Ava chased her and kissed her again. 

Beatrice tasted sweet and of chlorine, a strange combination but one that Ava craved. A tongue swept into her mouth. Damn she was a good kisser. 

Beatrice kissed like she was her air and she needed her to breathe—all that pent up emotion and longing exploding into passion. 

Ava's back hit the pool wall, Beatrice coming to cage her in. 

Her fingers traced down her cheeks, coming to cup her face and hold her closer. And then down, across her shoulders, the muscles of her arms and Beatrice _groaned_ \- 

She had _no right_ to be this hot. 

Ava pressed forward, biting at her lip. If anyone saw them now- the trouble they'd be in. 

Eventually they both needed air and broke apart, chest heaving in unison as they stared at each other. 

"Is this... Is this what all your swimming lessons are like?" Ava wiggled her eyebrows. "I could get used to it." 

"You are so annoying sometimes," Beatrice huffed, but her eyes were excited; fearful but excited. 

"But you like it." 

Beatrice sighed but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Yes. I suppose I do." 

She shifted back in the pool, touching her mouth shyly before dropping the hand oncr again. "Let's go back to your lesson. Before I get carried away." 

Oh, Ava would love for her to get carried about but she could see Beatrice might need time for that. That kiss had been something enough. And also a promise for the future. 

"Okay. Just let me-" Ava bounced up and gave her a quick kiss. "-all ready! Let's do this!" 

She loved flustering Beatrice. Part of it was seeing that cold warrior facade crack to reveal the true Beatrice. Another was the fact that _she_ got that reaction from her. 

"Ava. Focus." 

"How can I, when you're right in front of me?" 

"Ava." 

Deciding to really push it, Ava lifted a brow. "What you going to do? Punish me?" 

Beatrice gasped. "You are talking to a nun!" 

"Who just kissed me in a swimming pool!" 

"And I'll do it again." A challenge entered Beatrice's eye. Ava felt strangely hot. 

"But not if you can't take this seriously." 

Ava gasped. "You would not! Is this really how you're going to react to this scenario?" 

But Beatrice smiled and Ava knew she was a goner. 

"Okay, okay, _fine_. Don't kiss me again. I'll just try float again." Which she still sucked at, no matter how hard she tried to level her body. It really didn't help that she now knew Beatrice was watching her. 

"Focus..." Beatrice instructed. "You can do this." 

"You are _so_ cruel." 

"Well, we can't have you being distracted on a mission." 

"If I do this, will you kiss me again?" 

"Maybe." 

"And that is good enough for me!" 

Ava lay back in the water, letting it lap over her ears to block out the noise of the world around her. _Focus. Easy. Don't think about Beatrice right next to you. So easy._

And you can imagine how great the rest of the lesson went. 

"So? Did I do good?" 

"For a first lesson, I will say yes," Beatrice shrugged. "You didn't... sink." 

"A pun?" Ava wiped a pretend tear from her eye. "Could you be any hotter?" 

"Come on. Let's get changed. I might even kiss you if you're quick." 

And that was motivation enough. Ava quickly got out of the pool and jogged after Beatrice, determined to earn her prize. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm telling you that if they would both be little shits and flirt all of the fucking time if Beatrice didn't have her internalised homophobia 😅 so... yeah. A little less of that. 
> 
> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving a comment to make my day 💜💜


End file.
